Save the gang
by Desiree' Graves
Summary: Jack and Kim have to save the game from all of the things that they have gotten theirselves into. Will jack and Kim realize their feelings for each other. Will kick pervel. Bad summary but please read
1. Chapter 1

sumary 

Kim and jack have to save the gang from all of the trouble that they havegotten into. Will jack and Kim realize there feelimgs for each other. Will kick pervel. Read this story to find out bad summary but please read

This is my first fan fiction so be nice to me  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It

Kim POV

Hi my name is Kim Crawford and I am 15 I go to Seaford high school and I am the youngest of 4. I have to brothers Luke who is 20, Jayden who is 19. My only sister name is Megan and she is 17. I am a second-degree black belt in karate. Which. Y the way I go to bobby wasabi dojo with all of my friends. There is Milton a tall, skinny, red head boy who is a genius I might add. Then there's Eddie a chubby African American boy yea thats pretty much all I can say about him other than the fact that he's afraid of a lot of things. Then there's the Latino boy Jerry who has black hair and is the master at pulling pranks on people by the way. Next is Rudy my sensei who is pretty much a man child which is cool because it makes him fun to be around. He is short and has dirty blonde hair. Lastly we have jack my best friend but honestly I wish he was more than my best friend. Anyways he is tall has two adorable moles on each of his cheeks. He has this amazing brown hair that I love it makes me just want to... Stop it Kim he is just a friend and that is all he will ever be.

Jacks POV  
Hi my name is Jack Brewer and I am 16. I am a second-degree black belt in karate. I go to the bobby wasabi dojo. Yes the bobby wasabi who is an amazing actor and is really good at karate. I attended the dojo with all of my friends. Milton, Jerry, Eddie, Rudy, and Kim. Oh Kim has the most amazing blonde hair that falls perfectly to her shoulders. She does cheer leading and karate. She is not afraid to hang around us guys and that's what's so amazing about her. Also she is my best friend but to be honest I wish she was more than a friend but I know she would never feel the same way about me.

Kim POV  
I wake up to my alarm going off I reach over and shoot it at the wall I am not a morning person at all. I look at my phone and see that it is 5:30 am and I have to be at school by 6:45 am. I quickly get out of bed and get in the shower. I spend about 15 minutes in there then I get out and brush my teeth. After that I make my way towards my closet to find something to wear. After digging around I find a cute pair of ripped hollister jeans and a cute crop top that has little flowers all on it. I then decide to do this nest that I call hair. I decided that I would wear my hair down so I start to flat iron my hair. Finally at 6:00 am I am done flat ironing my hair I go over to my make up bag and apply som light make up. I don't like to put on a lot of make up so I put on a little bit of mascara and some light lip gloss. After that I slide on some cute flip flops and take a look at my self in the mirror. Once I am happy with my appearance I make my way downstairs for some breakfast. When I look at the clock I see that it is 6:30 am and I have to be at school in 15 minutes so I just grabbed an apple and leave. When I get outside I hopped in my bumble bee mustang and left for school which was 10 minutes away. When I reach the school I hop out of my car and start to walk into the school only to be stopped by Frank the leader of the Black Dragons. The Black Dragons are our rivals they are no good cheating punks who don't know the first thing about karate. What do you what Frank! I spit out threw clenched teeth just something about this guy gets my angry. I want you to go on a date with me Kim Frank says. I'm let me think uh no I would rather lick the ground then go on a date with you i say back. Come on Kim just one date. She said no Frank someone yelled from behind me. I turn around to see...

Sent from my iPod


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It

**Kim Pov**

I turn around to see Jack getting off of his motorcycle. I smile when I see my best friend. He has on some light blue ripped skater jeans that fit him perfectly and a red v neck T-shirt that hugs his body oh so well that it shows off his muscles. To top off his look he has on some black vans.

Jack Pov

I pull up to school on my new motorcycle which I got for my 16 birthday when I see Frank talking to Kim. Yes my Kim well technically she is not mine but she is defiantly not his. So I listen to what they are talking about when I hear frank say to Kim I want you to go on a date with me Kim. I tense up at this but listen very close to what Kim says to him. When she finally speaks she says Um let me think uh no I would rather lick the ground then go on a date with you I feel relief almost immediately after she says this. Frank looks like he was shocked at the answer Kim has just given him. He then says come on Kim just one date. Ok now I have had enough of this guy so I decide to speak up. I yell she said no Frank! Kim turned around to look at who had just yelled that when her eyes meet mine and she shoots me her million dollar smile I return the smile to her and walk up to her and Frank. Get lost Brewer this has nothing to do with you Frank yells at me. Frank this has everything to do with me I spit back almost losing my cool. How does this involve you Jack? Frank asked. Without thinking I said it involves me because you messing with my girlfriend. I seen how wide Kim's eyes were and I realized what I said but it was too late to change what had already been said. Oh sorry jack I didn't know said a sad Frank as he walked away. I was looking at the ground when Kim turned to me and said so I'm your girlfriend? Um... I-I didn't say that I stuttered while rubbing the back of my neck. Which is and old habit of mine when I am nervous. Um yea you kinda did Jack Kim said. I only said that to get Frank to stop messing with you Kim. Sure you did jack sure you did Kim said while walking into the building. Whew that was a close I thought to my self when Jerry walked up to me. Yo hey Jack man what a doo. Sup Jerry nothing much just on my way to first period which just so happens to be math my worst subject. What no Kim today? Asked Jerry. No she walked away after I kinda sort of told Frank she was my girlfriend. Whoa yelled Jerry it finally happened Jack got together with Kim. Shh man and no it did not happen the word just kinda slopes out of my mouth I said to Jerry with a sad tone. Jack Brewer sad The Jack Brewer who can get any girl he wants but has had a crush on Kim Crawford since the 8 grade. Shh Jerry not so loud wouldn't want anyone to know about my crush. What jack has a crush on Kim I hear someone shout I turn around and see a shocked ...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I do not own Kickin it

**Jack Pov**

I turned around to see a shocked Grace. Oh no what did I just get myself into I thought to myself. Um what are you talking about Grace Jack doesn't have a crush on Kim Jerry says with a high pitched voice. Yes he does Jerry I over heard you and him talking about it how come you never told her jack? Asked a very curious Grace. Um... I don't know maybe because she would never feel the same way about me I reply looking at the ground. That's so stupid dude I'm sure she feels the same about you jack man says Jerry. I highly doubt that we are talking about Kim Crawford the girl who can have any guy she wants there is no way in hell that she would like a skater boy like me I say walking away.

Jerry Pov

Well jack just walked away looking very sad I feel so sorry for him but I am almost positive that Kim feels the same way about Jack. I then turn to look at Grace and say aye what a doo shorty. I think I saw her blush and say hi Jerry. Um Grace what are you doing after school thinking about finally asking out the girl of my dreams. Um I have cheer leading practice and that's about it why she replies. Um...because m-maybe you will want to go to circus burger with me maybe I stutter while playing with my thumbs. Sure Jerry I will love to go to circus burger with you she replies happily. Really I yelled blushing a deep shade of red but I didn't care because the girl of my dreams just said yes she would go on a date with me. Um pick me up at 7 Grace yelled over her shoulder while walking off to her first period class. I turn around and yell whoa the swag-master has a date.

Grace Pov

I can't believe it I think Jerry just asked me out on a date OMG I am so happy right now. I have had a crush on Jerry for about a year and a halve now. I am so excited that I pulled out my phone and texted Kim.

Grace: Hey Kim guess what

Kim: What

Grace: I said guess but I am so happy I'm just gonna tell you...I think Jerry just asked me out on a date.

Kim: OMG Grace good for you maybe Jerry finally realized that you are perfect for him.

Grace: I know right uh I don't know what I am going to wear can you come over after cheerleading practice and help me

Kim: Yea sure but guess what Jack did today

Grace: What did he finally ask you out on a date today.

Kim: No he helped me to get Frank to stop messing with me but he said

Grace: He said what Kim?

Kim: He told Frank to leave me alone and...

Grace: and what Kim

Kim: Frank asked him how does him talking to me Involve him and he said it involves me because your talking to my girlfriend

Grace: OMG Kim how did you not tell me that you and jack are together

Kim: Grace we are not together

Grace: sure you are not together but I will talk to you later class has just started

Kim: Ok

End of text messages

Jerry Pov

On my way to class I hear some noise coming from the boys locker room so I go to investigate what is going on. When I get into the locker room I see to men that look very familiar and I say hey what are you doing here. They look at me and start running after me. I turn around in attempt to run away but a third man who is tall about 6 feet 5 inches and has huge muscles grab me and I scream. He says and were are we going boy. I say no where he then says I thought so. Um I'm just gonna go to class I say while trying to escape the man grasp. No you don't said the man you are coming with us. All I can think is what the fuck did I get myself into. The man took my phone and went through it and started to text someone but I don't know who.

Jack Pov

I just received a text message from Jerry, but it doesn't seem like it came from him. I am in class worrying because the text message read: long time no see jack we have your friend um what do you call him is it the swag-master. I only know one person who calls their self the swag-master an that is Jerry. I am really worried because I haven't seen Jerry since this morning and it is now 4 period and we have all of the same classes.

Kim Pov

I just have gotten a text from Jerry which is strange considering we really don't text each other a lot don't get me wrong we are really good friends but there is just nothing to talk about when we text. The text got me worried it said hey Kim do you remember me well I guess you don't but you will soon find out who I am and by the way I have your friend the swag-master. Who the heck is the swag-master I think wait a minute it can't be Jerry can it. He is the only one that I know who refurs to himself as the swag-master. I am so confuse so I decide to text Jack.

Kim: Jack have you seen Jerry?

Jack: No not since this morning and I am starting to worry

Kim: yea me too somebody just texted me from his phone saying that the have them

Jack: Really me too and the thing is it has to be somebody from my past because they are acting like I know them

Kim: Yea same with me lets talk about it at lunch talk to you later Jack

Jack: ok see you then


	4. Chapter 4

An: I am sorry guys for this chapter because it is going to be another short chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it

**Jack Pov**

I am waiting for class to end because next period is lunch and I am supposed to be meeting Kim there to talk about things and I really want to know what is going on and who this mysterious person is. Ugh I am so bored mr. Lee my physics teacher is going on and on about something I don't even care to know right now. I look at the clock and groan out of frustration because I still have 30 minutes left in this class and it seems like time is not even moving.

Kim Pov

I am in math class bored out of my mind and all mrs. Johnson is teaching is something about locus or loci I really don't even care enough to know right now. All I can think about is who is the person who took Jerry and how do they know me or Jack for that matter but I am supposed to talk with Jack about that in about 30 minutes that couldn't come fast enough. I am just staring out the window hoping that the bell will ring any minute right and just my luck the bell rings and I pack my stuff up and he'd to my locker to meet jack which by the way is right next to his.

Jack Pov

The bell just rang and I couldn't be any happier I stuffed my stuff in my book bag and took off to my locker to put my book bag in their an to also meet Kim to discus things. When I get to my locker I noticed the amazing, beautiful, smart blonde girl that I love also known as Kim. I walk up to her and say hey Kim. Hey Jack you ready to go to lunch she ask me. Sure just let me put my stuff in my locker then I'm ready to go. Ok hurry up I know that Grace will be thinking about where Jerry might be. Why would she be thinking about where he is at I ask her. Jack you don't know that your best guy friend ask Grace out on a date for later on tonight and that she agreed to go with him. No I didn't so now we have to break the news to her that Jerry has been captured by someone. Yes sadly we do jack she simply replied. Come on let's go get this over with Kim.

Kim Pov

So Jack and I are on our way to break the news to Grace that Jerry has been captured by someone and that he might not be able to go on their date well this is going to be good. Hey Grace jack and I said in unison. Hey guys did you see Jerry I haven't seen him since I agreed to go to circus burger with him she asked. Well actually that's what we came over here to talk to you about. Oh no did he change his mind I knew that it was to good to be true. No he didn't change his mind Grace jack said. He um...well see he was taken by some people who apparently know Jack and I and he might not be able to make it to the date but don't worry we are going to find him I replied. No this can't be happening finally my crush asked me on a date and now he can't make it because he has been kidnapped! Grace screamed at us. Calm down Grace I said everything is going to be fine ok. Ok I guess just get him back to me Kim I am trusting you. Grace we will get him back you can count on us Jack said gesturing to us and then he shot Grace a weak smile which she returned.


	5. Chapter 5

An: I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated this story. I have just been so busy with AAU basketball tournerments andsoftball games but I'm bakno now an here is the next chapter.

**Kim Pov **

Jack and I decided to skip the rest of school to find Jerry. So we first go to my house because my mom is at work so we wouldn't get in trouble for skipping halve of the school day. When we arrive at my house I let Jack in then we went up to my room. Hey Jack I say laying on my bed staring at the wall. Yea Kim. Who do you think this person is and how does he know us. I really don't know like who would want to take Jerry I mean he never do anything well bad things anyways. I don't know but what if it wasn't their plan to take Jerry he just got in the way and the had no other choice but to take him I reply sitting up to look at Jack. Yea that might be a possibility Kim Jack said. Then I thought of a idea. Hey Jack can we check where a person is by tracking their phone I asked. Yes you can Kim why he responded. Oh I don't know maybe we can call the smartest person we know to come over and track Jerry's phone after we call his phone and talk to his kidnapper. Yea that's a smart idea Kim lets do it. Ok Jack you text Milton and ask him to come over. Ok he responded.

Jack: hey Milton do you think you can come over to Kim's to help us with something?

Milton: Sure Jack but might I ask what is this something

Jack: Well Jerry has been kidnapped and we are trying to get him back and we thought that we can track his phone to find out where he is.

Milton: Really Jack that's crazy ok I be over soon see you then

Jack: Ok see you then

Milton Pov

I just left my house and am on my way to Kim's house. The whole time I felt like someone was following me but every time I turned around no one was there. I just decided to ignore the feeling and get to Kim's house soon so that I can help find Jerry. There were a lot of questions that was going through my mind like who took Jerry?... Why would they take him?... Is Jerry ok? I was so caught up in my thoughts I did not noticed that I had already arrived at Kim's house I quickly walk up to her door and ring the door bus. After about 30 seconds Jack answers the door and pull me into the house. I follow him upstairs to Kim's room and sit down. Ok guys what exactly do you want me to do? I ask. Well Kim had a great idea that we call Jerry's phone and talk to the person who has kidnapped him. Then after we talk to the person we figured that you can track down Jerry's phone and find where the phone is because chances are is that where ever the phone is Jerry and his kidnapper is there too said Jack. Ok good idea let me just set up my laptop and my tracking gear. Once I am done setting up everything Kim calls Jerry and put her phone on speaker.

Hello? Someone ask

Silence

Is someone there? The person ask a little bit angry

Still silence

Ok Kim I know it's you, you do know that this phone has caller ID right

Um yes I know but I was trying to think who this might be she replies honestly

You really don't remember me just think back to your past your horrible horrible past Kim I am one person that maid your life a living hell. Do you still not know who I am? Well you will figure it out soon enough. The line went blank.

Hello! Hello! Kim yells into the phone Jack walks up to her and hangs the phone up. Kim its ok we will find Jerry and find out who this mysterious person is ok he says giving her a hug. Ok she replies into his chest I just stare in aww because the two of the make an amazing couple but they are to stubborn to realize it. I turn to my computer and notice a blinking red dot and I realize that I have found Jerry's location. Guys look I found where Jerry is I say. Jack and Kim look at my laptop quick and say oh my god Jerry is at 590 fifth ave.

Kim Pov

I cannot believe Jerry is at my old house I thought that I would never have to go back there in my life. I must have been so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize that Jack had walked up to my face and started to wave his hand back and forth in attempt to get me to snap out of my thoughts. Once I was back Milton asked me if I knew of the address were Jerry was I had to answer truthfully so I told him yes. Kim how do you know this place asked jack with a very carious expression. I um... I, I started to say before my mom walked into my room of for the love of god you do not know how happy I was for her to be home at that exact moment in time. Hey Kim... Oh hey Jack and Milton long time no visit huh said my mom stopping in the middle of her sentence. Hey Mrs. Crawford said Jack and Milton in unison. Yea I know it has been awhile since my last visit but I have been very busy with helping my mom out, homework, and karate and also balancing my social life as well said Milton. My mom look at Milton very pleases with what he had just said then turned to Jack to see what he ha to say. Um...Jack started to say before the doorbell rang and maid everyone jump. Well I will go get that my mom said leaving Milton, Jack, an I alone to finish our conversation. Well said Milton looking at me with a serious expression. I look at h very confused at first but then I quickly remembered the conversation that we were just having. Um... Its just something that I want to talk about right now I responded forcing out a small smile. Kim you know you can tell us anything right jack asked. Yes I know I simply responded. So are you going to tell us ask a very hopeful Milton. I will I promise guys but just not now but right now let's go down stairs and find out who was at the door I responded. Ok said Milton, sure said Jack giving a shoulder shrug. We went down stairs to find a sobbing Mrs. Martinez on the couch hugging my mother. Whats wrong Mrs. Martinez I say already knowing what she was crying for. Jerry sob is sob missing sob she said. I look at my mom with a what did she say look and she got what I was thinking. Jerry is missing and she does not know were he can possibly be if he is not with you guys or Eddie my mom replied with a sad look on her face. I am so sorry Mrs. Martinez but we are going to do everything in our power to get back you son and I very good friend Jerry if it is the last thing we do Jack said. Jerry is a loyal friend to me and I be determine to find him for the rest of my life if I have to milton said going up to Mrs. Martinez to give her a hug. Milton wrapped her in to a long passionate hug as Mrs. Martinez sobbed on his shoulder. Even though I often get angry at Jerry and might even attempt to kill him I still love Jerry like a brother and I will look for him until I find him and make sure he is back home with his loving caring mother I replied going over to Milton and Mrs. Martinez were standing and rubbed light circles on her back to make her feel better. Thank she replied all dull and sad like...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamir: I do not own kickin' it or Abercrombie and Fitch

**Kim Pov**

Beep...beep...beep I wake up to my alarm clock. I am so tired I barely got any sleep last night because I was up worrying about Jerry. I know it's weird that I miss him but honestly he's a good friend besides all of the annoying things he does to me. Anyways I roll out of bed and head to the shower. While I'm in the shower I start singing my favorite song The Way by Ariana Grade ft. Mac Miller. I might say I sounded pretty great. After about 40 minutes I get out and brush my teeth. I then walk into my room and look into my closet for some clothes to wear. I look and look and look until I find a nice pair of stone washed Abercrombie and Fitch pair of shorts along with a blue tank top with a white cardigan. Then I put on my blue toms to match my tank top and walk to my mirror to do my hair and make up. I look a the tragedy I call my hair and decide to wear it straight so I pull out my flat iron. After what seems like for ever I am finished doing my hair so I pull out my make up bag. I put on some light mascara and some lip gloss because I don't really like having on a lot o make up. I walk over to my jewelry box to put the finishing touch onto my outfit so I put on some diamond hoop earrings and a diamond necklace to match and grab my iPhone and notice that I am running late for school. I then run down stairs and grab a apple to eat on the way to school and hop inside of my mustang. I am at school in about 10 minutes I then park my car and run into school to get my books out of my locker for my first two classes. When I get inside of the school I see Jack kissing some girl on his locker and I have to say it was pretty hurtful to watch him kiss someone that should be me. I start to walk towards hi because my locker is right next to his and I see that he is kissing Donna fucking Tobin the one person I hate the most in the world and I feel betrayed by Jack. I run to my first period class which I happen to have with Jack.

Jack Pov

So I was waiting by my locker for Kim so that I can walk with her to our first period class when Donna Tobin walks up to me. "Hey Jackie " age says flirting with me and I got to admit it made me feel sick. "what do you want Donna". "I want you Jack and you know you want me." she answers. " Um sorry to say this but I would never want someone like you Donna" I say a little aggravated. Then I feel a nasty wet sloppy pair of lips on my lips and I feel disgusted and try to push her off me but she has me pinned up against my locker pretty hard. By the time I got Donna off me I see Kim running by me I wonder whats wrong with her.

In the lunchroom still Jack's

Ok so Kim has been avoiding me all day and I don't know why but I plan on finding out. I walk the lunch table were I see Eddie, Milton, and Kim sitting down. I sit down next to Kim and say" Kim what's been going on why have you bee avoiding me all day?" "Jack you really don't know?" Kim yells at me. "No Kim I really don't know" I say a little aggravated . "Well jack if you must know its because I saw you making out with Donna Fucking Tobin !" Kim yells at me. "Kim let me explain." I try to reason with her. "No Jack there I no need to explain" was all she said before she got up and left the lunchroom. "But Kim I...I" was all I could say before she was out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own kickin it

**Jack Pov **

So I have been trying to talk to Kim for 3 hours and she has still been avoiding me. I am at the dojo waiting for Rudy to start instructions. I was sitting in between Milton and Eddie when Kim walked into the dojo and went to her locker to change into her gi. " Kim please let me explain what happened" I said softly. " No Jack there is nothing to talk about you kissed Donna end of story" she replies angrily. " Kim but that's not what happened" I say back getting a little bit annoyed with her now. " Just save it Jack I know what I saw there is nothing you can say to make me believe you, you kissed Donna Tobin on your locker how are you even sitting here in my face lying about the whole situation" Kim shouts at me while walking to the girls locker room to change.

Kim Pov

I cannot believe Jack would kiss Donna Tobin and try to lie about it right in my face! When I finished putting on my gi I walked out onto the mats and stretched. Rudy walks into the dojo and says " Jack and Kim you guys spar,and Milton and Eddie you two spar." Ugh why did I have to be paired up with Jack I can't stand the sight of his face right now. Not even hi cute moles , amazing hair and kissable lips No stop Kim you are supposed to be mad at him for kissing Donna. So anyways right now Rudy is referring Milton and Eddie's fight. While I am watching Milton who is surprisingly beating the crap out of Eddie , Jack walks up to me and sit next to me. " What do you want Jack?" I ask. " Kim please just let me say what I got to say please" Jack begs me. I never heard Jack beg anyone so I say " Sure Jack go ahead tell me what you got to say." " Ok Kim you did not see me kissing Donna, well you did see that but you didn't. I was waiting for you by my locker so that we could walk to class together and Donna walks up to me and starts flirting with me, but I thought I maid myself very clear that I did not want to talk to her let alone flirt with her. I guess she didn't get the message even though I was being very rude to her and she kissed me. I tarted to force her off me but she wouldn't budge and I seen you run by so I tried even harder to get her off of me and when I finally did you were gone and you avoided me for the rest of the day." Jack said and I couldn't believe it do I ask Jack " Are you telling me truth Jack?" " Yes Kim I swear I am telling you the truth I would never want to kiss a slut like Donna she has had sex with almost every boy in school." jack replied. " we'll jack I guess I forgive you for" and that was all I was able to say before the lights in the dojo went out.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamier: I do not own kickin it

**Jack Pov**

After I told Kim what really happened between Donna and me the lights to the dojo went out. Eddie and Milton screamed at the top of there lungs like little girls. " Guys stay calm" Rudy said. Then I heard him scream and then there was one less dark shadow in the dojo. Kim had gripped my arm by this point and whispered "Jack I'm scared" she probably whispered it because she wouldn't want Milton or Eddie to know that even she gets scared because she likes to keep the tough but love able girl thing going. " Kim don't worry everything is going to be all right" I whisper to her, but right at that moment I noticed that there wasn't a panicking Eddie and Milton next to me anymore so I started to panic myself. I guess Kim sensed my panic and tried to calm me down when the lights came back on and we were alone in the dojo. "Jack what happened to Rudy,Milton and Eddie?" Kim asked " I...I don't know Kim but we are going to have to find out. Then a voice came over the speaker in the dojo. " If you guys want Jerry,Milton,Eddie and Rudy back your gonna have to get them. Do you still not know who I am yet Jack and Kim hahaha." then the speaker went blank I wander who this person is and why do they have our friends but all I do know is that I will stop at nothing to save them.

Kim Pov

I cannot believe the balls on this person who some how knows Jack and me like we're do you get off at taking my friends and doing it at my dojo. So I look up at Jack and say " Jack who do you think this person is and how can they be this bold as to come to the dojo and take Milton,Eddie and Rudy after they already took Jerry from school?"I don't know Kim I just want to know how they know you and I both I mean we didn't meet each other until middle school and they clam that they are from our past." Jack replied " Jack can we just leave the dojo because it's making me sad to be here knowing that all our friends are kidnapped?" I asked " Sure Kim we can leave" jack answered.

Unknown Pov

I just captured Jack's and Kim's friends Rudy,Milton and Eddie. I wonder when they are going to realize that I am Justin. Well I guess I should tell you how I know Jack and Kim. Well...

Flashback

Jack, Kim and I were best friends in the second grade. We did everything together we were inseparable up until the fourth grade. That was when the way people looked and dress started to matter and my parents didn't have the type of money that Jack an Kim's parents did. Well we were what do you call it... Oh yeah borderline broke. Anyways Jack and Kim became popular pretty fast because of there looks and soon stopped talking to me, coming over to my house they just stopped being my friends all together. Soon after they abandoned me they made my life a living hell. They would call me all types of names, start rumors about me just about make me hate coming to school which I used to love. So one day I sat down in my room and made a plan to basically ruin their lives or what some people call kidnaping them . So I actually went through with kidnapping them and locking them in my basement but only about a week later their family had contacted the police and the police found them in my basement and I have been in prison ( An: I do not know what the place is where the hold minors who are to young to be in jail.) for 5 years I didn't think what I did was that bad to be locked up for 5 years.

So I have been planning my revenge on them for years because they made me lose some valuable years of my life that I would never get back.

End flashback still unknown Pov

The only reason why jack and Kim think they didn't meet each other until middle school is because their parents somehow erased their memory but made sure they would meet each other all over again.


End file.
